


This Is Halloween

by Amelia Abernathy (authr2b)



Series: Countdown to Halloween 2k15 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/pseuds/Amelia%20Abernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha is extremely enthusiastic about Halloween while her girlfriend/roommate Mikasa... isn't.</p><p>Day 1 of my 2k15 Halloween Countdown and dedicated to Sosuke who got me started on this fucking ship that is tearing me apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sosuke_of_Secondearth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sosuke_of_Secondearth/gifts).



> This is my first piece I've written for this pairing and I'm really loving the dynamics.

Mikasa dug her head into the pillow and tried to block out the blaring music that her roommate was playing, but it just wouldn’t stop. 

“THIS IS HALLOWEEN, THIS IS HALLOWEEN!” Sasha began to bellow as the song reached its chorus, “HALLOWEEN HALLOWEEN HALLOWEEN HALLOWEEN!”

“OH MY GOD! SASHA SHOVE IT!” Mikasa roared, throwing her pillow at her roommate. “I’m trying to sleep!” Sasha dodged the pillow and paused the movie that was playing on their shared television. 

“Rude, I’m just excited for Halloween!” she quipped back. 

“I know you are but could you at least tone it down? I’m pretty sure they can hear you in Russia.” Mikasa sighed, motioning for Sasha to chuck her pillow back over. “Either way, it’s only the first of October, so you’ve got a while before you’re excitement becomes a viable excuse.” 

“Whatever.” Sasha replied, turning the movie back on after handing the pillow back. Mikasa was glad that she was only humming along until just after Jack was introduced.

“LA! LA! LA! LALALA! LA! LA! LA!” 

“FINE I’M DONE TRYING TO SLEEP!” Mikasa yelled. Sasha dissolved into laughter. 

Mikasa rolled out of bed and started getting ready for class. 

 

A few hours later after a literature class, a chemistry lab, and a three hour cheerleading practice, she arrived in her dorm hall to find a surprise. Sasha had been busy while Mikasa was at practice.

The door was surrounded by chiffon and burlap with little ghosts and skeletons attached at the bunches of the cloth and a wreath of fall leaves and pumpkins hung on the door. Mikasa took a deep breath before opening the door and going inside. 

Pumpkins and candy corn were everywhere. hanging in mobiles from the ceiling and sitting on the desk. Also on both Mikasa and Sasha’s desks were cups that said “Witch’s Potion” and “Blood” as well as ghost shaped desk lamps. 

And to top it all of Sasha had managed to get her hands on Nightmare Before Christmas bed sets for both of them. 

Sasha herself was sitting on a bed watching Hocus Pocus on the television. 

"Hey!" She chirped, her fingers fast at work on bedazzling an orange shirt with a Jack Skellington's face. "What do you think?" She asked, motioning to the decorations.

"Uh, it's very festive." Mikasa replied slowly, eyeing her newly changed bed. "Is it necessary to have Jack all over my bed?" 

"You were complaining about your ratty hand-me-down so I figured it was an improvement." Sasha replied with a shrug. 

“Depends on who you ask.” Mikasa muttered. Sasha giggled while Mikasa got ready to take a shower.

“Hey,” She said before walking out the door, “How long have you been going at this?” she asked, gesturing to the mobiles. Sasha bit her lip while she calculated it. 

“Well, I pretended to be sick so I could ditch out of Trig and bought all this shit before meeting you for lunch. And then after that I started working and never stopped. How long has it been since lunch?” 

“Three and a half hours.” Mikasa sighed. “You need a break. And you’re covered in glitter, come take a shower with me.” 

“But I have so much to get done before I take a shower.” she insisted. Mikasa cocked an eyebrow. 

“Okay, think over what I said for five more seconds.” Sasha gave her a questioning look, and then her eyes popped when she realized what she meant. 

“Give me two seconds.” 

 

The one good thing about showering at five in the girl’s dorm was that literally nobody that would walk in on them since they were all at dinner gossipping. They held hands on their way back to their room since nobody was in the hall, and talked about possibly going out to dinner, but after a not so lengthy discussion opted for instant ramen cups. 

Mikasa allowed Sasha to put Nightmare back on so long as she didn’t scream along to the songs like she had earlier in the morning. 

They cuddled together under Mikasa’s comforter and a skeleton blanket that Sasha had kept under her bed the entire semester, ramen cups and forks in hand, and hit started the movie up. 

Mikasa fell asleep halfway through the movie, exhausted from practice. Sasha wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and hummed along to the movies, careful not to wake Mikasa up. 

By the end of the movie they were both out cold. 

 

Mikasa got back late sunday morning and was out the minute she hit the bed, however she was rudely woken up a few hours later by Sasha blaring a metal rock cover of This Is Halloween she’d bought the evening before. 

This initiated a not so loving pillow fight between the two girls that ended with Sasha tackling Mikasa to the bed with a kiss, and started some not very innocent activities that made both girls miss breakfast in the dining hall.

After Sasha had gathered up some brownie points with Mikasa, she dragged out her partner to the newly opened Halloween store to pick out costumes. 

“I can’t believe this needs to be pointed out,” Mikasa sighed as they walked inside, “but Halloween is like twenty-some days away. We don’t need to get costumes tight this moment.” 

“Of course we do.” Sasha replied, “We need to get the good ones before they’re taken.” 

“You realize they get a shipment in every week right?” 

Sasha rolled her eyes, “Yes, but the closer we get to H-Day the more people flood in for costumes. The more people buy costumes, the less likely we are to get good ones. Therefore, it’s better for us to do this now.” 

“I guess that makes sense.” Mikasa said as they looked over the princess costumes. 

They wandered around for a while before Sasha squealed. “Mika! Come here! I found the perfect costumes!” Mikasa jogged over from the anime section to look at the outfits Sasha had picked out. 

“I don’t get it.” she said, looking at the leafy outfit in one hand and the slightly clownish outfit in the other. 

“Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn!” Sasha squealed. “Only the most amazing supervillain couple ever!” Mikasa looked over the costumes and she began to see that they really did look like the outfits from the comic.

“Okay, but only if I get to be Harley.” Mikasa said, taking the costume out of Sasha’s hand. 

“Deal. You’re the more flexible of us anyway.” she leaned in and gave Mikasa a quick kiss. 

“Come on, let’s try these on.” Sasha bubbled. “Oh my god this is going to be the best halloween ever!”


End file.
